Thunder
by 0312luLuEXOticS
Summary: Just one episode of many HunHan's Love Stories. Kind of sequel(?) dari 'The One? / Special ff for HunHan Shipper/ THIS FF IS SPECIAL FOR EVENT 'HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE'. / Ada pengumuman lebih lanjut tentang 'Event' ini di akhir cerita. / It's HunHan's story'.


**Thunder**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun

Pair: HunHan

Genre: Romance, Fluff (gagal)

Rate: T

Lenght: OneShot

**Note:** Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. Cerita ASLI milik Liyya. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu murni hanya sebuah kebetulan.

**A/N:**

**Ya ya ya. Liyya tau kalau kemaren ntu Liyya bilang Liyya g akan post ff lagi di ffn. Tapi ini tiba-tiba. Karena Liyya lagi ngadain Event HunHan. Jadi, mulai hari ini sampai akhir Desember, Liyya bakal tetep post ff HunHan di ffn. Dan untuk ff selain HunHan, Liyya bakal tetep post di WordPress! ^_^**

**Satu lagi, mungkin ini bisa dibilang sebagai seque atau another side story dari 'The One'!**

.

**TOLONG BACA PENGUMUMAN DI AKHIR CERITA**

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

Sudah hampir satu jam Luhan mondar-mandir keluar masuk kamar-ruang tamu-pintu depan apartemennya. Bibirnya terlihat manyun. Keningnya berkerut. Dan wajahnya merengut imut. Semakin lama, langkah kakinya semakin menghentak-hentak seiring dengan pikiran-pikiran negative yang terus bermunculan di dalam kepalanya. Sesekali, mata 'rusa' nya akan melirik pada jam dinding cantik pemberian 'Eomma' minggu lalu.

Pukul 11.12

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal. Sudah hampir tengah malam, dan kekasihnya belum juga pulang dari kantornya. 'Mengapa dia belum pulang?' batinnya khawatir. Pasalnya, Sehun, tidak pernah pulang selarut ini. Yang ada, namja tampan itu akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pulang sebelum jam makan malam, karena mereka pasti akan makan malam bersama.

Tapi malam ini?

Merasa lelah, Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil duduk di sofa. Mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong piyamanya. Dan kembali menghela nafas kecewa saat tak menemukan apa pun di sana. Huft. Bahkan Sehun tidak mengirim satu pesan pun. Apa susahnya sih mengetik dan mengirimkan beberapa kata untuknya? Dengan begitu kan, dia tidak perlu se-khawatir ini!

Namja manis itu mengutak-atik ponsel layar sentuhnya beberapa saat sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sehun. Namun...

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, cobalah..._

Klik

"MWOYAAA!" Luhan memutuskan sambungan telfon dan melempar ponselnya ke atas sofa. "Bahkan namja pabo itu tidak mengangkat telfonnya! Sebenarnya dia sedang apa sih?!" teriaknya kesal. Untung saja sekarang dia sudah tidak tinggal bersama kedua sahabatnya lagi, atau kalau tidak, kepala Luhan pasti tidak akan selamat dari tangan-tangan lembut Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya? Aku bahkan belum makan karena khawatir dan terus menunggunya. Apa dia bahkan sudah makan?" gumamnya pelan. Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya. Mengambil kembali ponselnya dan menatap _walpaper _ ponselnya. Foto mereka berdua. Sehun yang memeluknya dari belakang dengan kedua lengan yang melingkar manis di pinggangnya dan dirinya yang mencium pipi Sehun. Foto yang diambil di hari jadi mereka yang ke-tiga.

Tidak terasa memang. Tiga tahun kebersamaan mereka yang begitu indah. Siapa yang menyangka kalau pasangan yang selalu terlihat mesra itu pernah mengalami masa-masa sulit dan hampir tidak berakhir bahagia? Tapi itu semua hanya masa lalu. Masa lalu yang tidak ingin diingat lagi oleh Luhan.

Yang paling penting adalah, mereka bahagia sekarang. Luhan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai guru musik di sekolah seni yang cukup bergengsi di Seoul. Dan Sehun yang baru beberapa bulan ini diterima bekerja sebagai seorang Arsitek Pratama sebuah Perusahaan _Developer_ di kota yang sama.

"Sehun-ah!" gumam Luhan lagi. Matanya terasa begitu berat dan lelah. "Sebenarnya kau ada di mana sekarang?"

Dan secara perlahan, mata itu mulai tertutup.

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

Cklekk

Sehun menutup pintu apartemennya perlahan. Tidak ingin menimbulkan suara yang terlalu bising mengingat sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Setelah melepaskan sepatu dan meletakkannya di atas rak, namja itu pun berjalan memasuki apartemennya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Dan dasinya sudah tidak serapi saat dia berangkat pagi tadi.

'Luhan pasti akan memarahiku,' batinnya.

Dia baru akan berjalan langsung ke kamar mereka saat matanya melihat surai madu yang menyembul dari sisi sofa ruang tamu. Dan tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum langsung merekah di wajah tampannya.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke sana. Berlutut di depan sofa dan memandang kagum wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu manis bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Diulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkap poni Luhan dan membelai lembut pipi namja manis itu. Kemudian memajukan wajahnya untuk memberikan ciuman kilat di bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka.

"Xiao Lu," panggilnya pelan. Sangat pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat namja yang tengah terlelap itu keluar dari alam mimpinya.

Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan tersenyum lebar saat mendapati wajah tampan Sehun di depannya. Refleks, kedua tangannya langsung melingkar manja di leher Sehun dan memeluknya.

"Sehun-ah. Kau sudah pulang," ucapnya senang.

"Tch!" Sehun berdecih pelan. "Ya, aku sudah pulang! Bangunlah. Kau tidak boleh tidur di sofa seperti ini atau badanmu akan sakit semua besok pagi!" ujarnya sembari mengusap-usap punggung Luhan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Shireo!" tolaknya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sehun. "Kau kemana saja, eoh? Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?!" tanyanya.

"Maaf. Tadi tim kami mendapatkan proyek baru. Karena itu kami tinggal lebih lama di kantor untuk membahasnya. Dan karena sudah larut, aku harus mengantar Miyah dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah. Jadi—"

Srett

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan segera bangun. Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan curiga. "Miyah?" tanyanya, menatap Sehun dengan satu alis terangkat.

Sehun tak menjawab. Memilih untuk berdiri dan duduk di samping Luhan yang langsung bergeser untuk memberi jarak. "Kau tak percaya padaku, Lu?" Namja itu balik bertanya. Menatap Luhan dengan tatapan terganggu. Dia lelah, ngantuk, dan hal terakhir yang ingin dihadapinya adalah sikap kekanakan Luhan.

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak percaya. Aku kan hanya bertanya!" jawab Luhan manyun.

"Tapi nada pertanyaanku menunjukkan kalau kau curiga padaku!" jawab Sehun tak mau kalah.

Luhan membuang muka. Mukanya kembali tertekuk. Kenapa Sehun jadi sewot? Dia kan hanya bertanya. Apa salah? Kalau memang Sehun tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, dia kan hanya perlu menjawab saja. Tidak perlu menatapnya seperti itu.

Keduanya terdiam setelah itu. Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Masih menatap Luhan yang juga masih memalingkan wajahnya. Namun hanya sesaat, karena detik berikutnya Luhan berdiri, membuatnya ikut berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Luhan tidak menoleh pada Sehun. "Ke dapur!" jawabnya. "Pulang selarut ini, kau pasti sudah makan, kan? Jadi makanan di dapur sama sekali tak berguna. Biar aku buang saja! Aku juga sudah tidak lapar!"

Grebb

"Xiao Lu!" panggilnya pelan. "Mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini, hmmm? Miyah temanku, bukan siapa-siapa. Dia Arsitek junior di perusahaan dan juga anggota baru di Tim kami!" Sehun menurunkan nada bicaranya. Berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan agar namja itu tidak marah padanya. Karena sungguh, hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah bertengkar dengan Luhan. Karena sebuah pertengkaran berarti sebuah hukuman baginya.

"Memangnya temanmu yang lain tidak ada? Kenapa harus kau yang mengantarnya?" Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "Kau tidak mengirimkan satu pesan pun padaku. Kau bahkan tidak mengangkat telfonmu!"

Sehun berdecak kesal, tanpa sadar. "Kau berlebihan, Lu! Yang penting kan aku sudah di sini sekarang. Dan ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Bisakah kita berhenti membahas masalah tidak penting ini? Aku sangat lelah dan mengantuk saat ini, dan besok aku aku harus bangun pagi untuk proyek baru itu. Jadi, bisa kita tidur sekarang?"

Luhan membalikkan badannya. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya menatap Sehun. "Mwo? Kau bilang berlebihan? Tidak penting?!"

"Luhan—"

"Oh Sehun! Tidakkah kau sedikit keterlaluan padaku?! Aku menunggumu semalaman dengan perasaan was-was. Kau tidak mengangkat telfonmu. Dan itu membuatku berfikiran yang aneh-aneh. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu! Bagaimana jika kau kenapa-napa!"

"Lu—"

"Tidak masalah kalau kau harus mengantar sepuluh temanmu sekali pun. Tidak masalah jika kau harus pulang terlambat. Tapi setidaknya kau memberitahukan aku. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Sehun-ah!"

Sehun menggigit lidahnya yang tidak tahu cara menahan diri itu. Sekarang bukan hanya pertengkaran, tapi dia pasti akan mendapatkan hukuman dari Luhan.

"Lu—"

"Joah! Kalau memang itu tidak penting. Malam ini, kau bisa tidur sendiri di kamar tamu! Karena orang tidak penting ini tidak mau tidur dengan orang sok penting!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Luhan segera berlalu ke kamarnya. Memanfaatkan ketercengangan Sehun agar dia bisa mengunci kamar sebelum namja itu bisa menyusul dengan kaki panjangnya.

Blamm

Sehun tersadar. Menatap pintu kamarya yang baru saja ditutup dengan sedikit kasar oleh Luhan. selalu begini jika Luhan sedang kesal. Dia akan mengunci pintu dan menyuruh Sehun tidur di kamar tamu. Tch! Tapi bukan Oh Sehun namanya kalau dia tidak bisa membuat Luhan membuka pintu itu.

Tok tok tok

"Xiao Lu!" panggil Sehun.

Hening.

"Lulu!"

Hening

"Luhan-ah!"

Masih diam.

Hhhhhhh. Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Hyung!" panggilnya lagi.

Ddrrttt

Sehun meraih ponsel di sakunya. Satu pesan masuk, dari...

_Yaaak! Tidak usah merayuku dengan memanggilku 'Hyung'! Aku tidak akan membuka pintunya. Sudah sana! Tidur di kamar tamu! Bukannya besok kau ada urusan PENTING dan harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali!?_

Sehun tersenyum sangat lebar membaca pesan itu. Menahan suara tawanya agar tak terdengar oleh Luhan dan membuat namja manis itu semakin marah. 'Aigooooo! Kekasihnya yang kekanakan itu. Sebenarnya, yang lebih tua di antara mereka itu siapa, eoh?!'

"Hannie!" cobanya lagi. "Mianhae, eummm?! Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku keterlaluan. Aku membuatmu khawatir dan mengatakan kalau masalah ini tidak penting. Maafkan aku, ne?"

Di dalam kamar, Luhan duduk di atas ranjang mereka dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. 'Tch! Maaf! Enak saja dia minta maaf. Setelah membuatku menunggu dengan perut kosong dan mengatakan hal itu!' gerutu Luhan.

"Xiao Lu!" suara Sehun kembali terdengar. "Kau tidak kasihan padaku, hmm? Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kau tidak ada di sampingku. Maafkan aku, dan buka pintunya, hmmm?"

Luhan menggenggam erat selimut tebal di bawahnya. 'Sabar, Luhaaan! Kau harus kuat! Jangan biarkan bocah gombal itu menang kali ini!' gumamnya menyemangati diri. Dia yakin sekali kalau sekarang Sehun tengah tersenyum gombal di depan pintu kamar.

Di luar sana, Sehun mulai kehabisan ide. Biasanya Luhan akan membukakan pintu setelah permohonan ketiganya. Tapi sampai sekarang, Luhan masih tak bergeming. Malam semakin larut, Sehun juga sudah sangat mengantuk, dan dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus merayu Luhan dengan cara apa lagi. Sampai...

Tik tik tik

Samar-samar, Sehun mendengar suara rintik air hujan yang bertabrakan dengan kaca jendela apartemen. Dia jadi mengingat berita yang sempat dilihatnya di kantor tadi siang. Sebuah senyum kemenangan terbentuk di wajah tampannya.

"Luhan-ah! Kau tahu? Katanya malam ini akan turun hujan sangat lebat loh. Dan kemungkinan akan ada petir dan kilat yang diringi gemuruh. Kau yakin tidak mau tidur denganku? Kau tidak takut?" tanyanya jahil.

Luhan terkesiap. Memandang titik-titik air hujan yang terlihat di luar jendela. Dengan sigap, namja manis itu menutup tirai jendela dan kembali duduk di atas ranjang. Berdebat dengan diri sendiri untuk membuka pintu dan membiarkan Sehun masuk, atau tetap keukeuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Luhannieee!"

Suara Sehun terdengar sangat percaya diri kalau kali ini dia tetaplah yang memenangkan perdebatan batin Luhan, dan itu membuat namja manis menjadi semakin kesal.

"Shireoooooo! Aku tidak akan membuka pintu itu. Kalau kau tidak mau tidur di kamar tamu, Sehunnie tidur di depan pintu saja! Pokoknya aku tidak akan membuka pintunya!" teriaknya kemudian segera menenggelamkan tubuh kurusnya di dalam selimut tebalnya. Berharap kalau suara rintik hujan yang semakin deras itu tidak akan terdengar dari balik selimut.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Menggigit bibirnya agar kekehannya tidak terdengar oleh telinga super tajam milik Luhan. "Benarkah? Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku akan tidur di kamar tamu. Luhannie, jaga diri baik-baik di sana, ne!" ucapnya menggoda Luhan dan mulai menghitung. Namun hingga hitungan yang kesekian, suara langkah kaki Luhan masih tak terdengar.

'Apa Luhan benar-benar tidak akan membuka pintu itu?' pikirnya. "Haiiisshhh! Sepertinya malam ini memang bukan malam keberuntungannya!'

Dengan enggan, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tamu. 'Well, kamar tamu lebih baik dari pada harus tidur di depan pintu, kan?' pikirnya. 'Tapi, apa Luhan benar-benar akan baik-baik saja?'

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

Sudah hampir setengah jam Luhan berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar tamu. Lagi-lagi berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri untuk membuka pintu itu atau berbalik kembali ke kamarnya. Dia tahu kalau Sehun tidak mengunci pintu itu. Sehun pasti sudah tahu dia akan datang ke kamar tamu. 'Tch! Dasar bocah gombal!'

JDEEEERRRR

Luhan terlonjak kaget. Dengan cuaca seperti ini, dengan suara gemuruh seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tidur? Sekarang saja, tangannya sudah mulai berkeringat dingin. Dan jantungnya tidak berdetak normal seperti biasa. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai dia benar-benar terkena serangan panik.

JDEEEERRRR

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Dan entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, suara gemuruh itu terdengar semakin besar setiap kali berbunyi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Uuurrggghhh! Mengapa harus malam ini? Sehun pasti akan merasa di atas awan!

JDEEEERRRR

Luhan langsung meraih gagang pintu kamar tamu dan membukanya. 'Ini bukan waktunya untuk berfikir, Luhan! Ini waktunya untuk menyelamatkan dirimu!' batinnya.

Bibirnya kembali manyun saat melihat siluet tubuh Sehun yang terbungkus _bed cover_ tebalnya. 'Huft! Dia tahu kalau aku tengah ketakutan tapi dia masih bisa tidur?! Awas saja! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Oh Sehun!'

Namja manis itu berjalan perlahan. Sangat pelan dan tanpa suara. 'Tenang saja, Luhan! Kau hanya perlu naik ke tempat tidur pelan-pelan dan tidur di sampingnya. Dengan begitu, dia tidak akan bangun. Dan saat hujan sudah reda, kau bisa langsung kembali ke kamarmu! Jadi, bocah gombal itu tidak akan mengetahuinya!' gumamnya. Ide bagus!

Srett

Luhan menyingkap _bed cover_ yang menutupi tubuh Sehun perlahan. Memposisikan tubuh kecilnya di belakang Sehun yang tidur memunggunginya, dan meringkuk di sana, dengan posisi yang juga membelakangi Sehun. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang masih berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Entah karena gemuruh yang masih bersahut-sahutan atau karena hal lain.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Nihil. Luhan menutup matanya seerat mungkin. Ini sama sekali tidak membantu. Tubuhnya bahkan masih bergetar hebat. Ini tidak cukup. Hanya berada di dekat Sehun saja tidak cukup untuk menenangkannya. Dia butuh sebuah pelukan. Lebih tepatnya, dia butuh sebuah pelukan dari Sehun. Tapi Luhan terlalu gengsi untuk membangunkan namja tampan itu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Haruskah ia membangunkan Sehun? Atau kembali saja ke kamar? Apa dia—

Grebb

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Dan sumpah demi Tuhan! Dia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang -seolah- berhenti seketika. Hanya sesaat, karena detik berikutnya jantung itu kembali memompa darah yang kali ini seakan mengalir ke pipinya yang mulai menghangat. Detak jantung itu masih berdetak tak normal, namun kali ini karena alasan yang lain. Karena detak jantung tak normal kali ini terasa begitu familiar. Detak jantung yang sama setiap kali Sehun memeluknya seperti ini.

"Tidak bisa tidur, hmmm?" tanya Sehun. Mencium tengkuk Luhan yang begitu menggoda di matanya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan malu. Mem-pout-kan bibirnya karena lagi-lagi Sehun memenangkan pertengkaran kecil mereka. Namun begitu tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk meringkuk lebih dalam di pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"Mianhae!" ucap Sehun. Darah Luhan berdesir saat hembusan nafas itu terasa begitu hangat menyapa tengkuknya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Luhan membalikkan badannya agar berhadapan dengan Sehun, tanpa melepas pelukan Sehun di pinggangnya yang justru semakin erat. Membiarkan tangan Sehun yang lain menggantikan posisi bantal di kepalanya. Kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. Bibirnya manyun karena kesal.

"Kau bilang kau tidak bisa tidur kalau aku tidak ada di sampingmu. Tapi saat aku masuk tadi, kau terlihat begitu lelap," gumamnya sambil menggambar pola-pola acak tak kasat mata di dada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum. Mencium puncak kepala Luhan sekilas. Tangan yang tadinya memeluk pinggang Luhan beralih memegang dagunya, sedikit mengangkatnya agar dia bisa menatap wajah manis kekasihnya yang pasti tengah merona itu.

Chu~

Sehun mengecup hidung bangir Luhan sekilas dan tersenyum manis. Kemudian beralih mencium bibir manyun Luhan. Membuat sang empunya mengehentikan aksi 'mari kita manyun'-nya. Walau bagaimana pun, namja manis itu memang tidak bisa berlama-lama untuk marah pada Sehun. Bahkan sejak awal dia memang sama sekali tidak marah. Hanya sedikit kesal saja.

"Sehunnie tahu kalau aku pasti akan ketakutan di kamar. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak ke sana sejak gemuruh itu terdengar. Apa Sehunnie benar-benar tidak perduli?"

Sehun kembali tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Siapa bilang aku tidur dengan lelap? Apa kau melihatnya langsung, eoh?"

Luhan menggeleng imut.

"Aku tahu kau mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar gumamanmu saat melangkah tanpa suara tadi. Kau tahu? Meski mataku terpejam, tapi aku bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas."

Blusssshhhh

Pipi Luhan semakin merona. "Kau berkeringat, Lu!" ucap Sehun seraya menyibak poninya Luhan. "Kau pasti sangat ketakutan tadi, hmmm?!"

Luhan mengangguk manja dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. "Apa kau tidak ingin ke Rumah Sakit? Phobiamu, sepertinya butuh terapi, Lu. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sehun

"Shireo!" tolak Luhan tegas. "Kalau aku ikut terapi dan phobiaku sembuh, aku jadi tidak punya alasan untuk memelukmu seperti ini lagi nanti!" gumamnya pelan, namun masih cukup untuk sampai ke telinga Sehun.

Namja yang biasanya berwajah datar itu tergelak mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Mwoyaaa! Kau tidak butuh alasan apa pun untuk itu, Luhannie! Aku pasti akan memelukmu kapan pun kau mau."

"Pokoknya aku tetap tidak mau! Rumah Sakit itu bau, dan aku tidak suka!" tolak Luhan lagi. "Hmmmm, jadi kau lebih suka jika aku memelukmu seperti ini? Apa pelukanku lebih manjur dari pada terapi?" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Blussssssshhhh

Luhan memejamkan matanya malu. Memilih untuk diam, atau bocah gombal ini akan semakin menggodanya. Sehun pun tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Hanya terus mengusap rambut sang kekasih untuk menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku!" ucap Luhan setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku tahu kalau Sehunnie sangat lelah tadi, tapi aku malah membuatmu semakin pusing dan menghujamimu dengan pertanyaan tidak penting. Tapi Hun-ah, aku hanya—"

"Mengkhawatirkanku! Aku tahu, Lu. Karena itu aku juga minta maaf." potong Sehun. "Kita impas sekarang?" tanya nya.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun. "Euuurrrmmmm." Memasang pose berfikir dan berpura-pura menimbang tawaran kekasihnya itu. "Hanya jika kau mengajakku jalan-jalan dan membelikan _Bubble Tea_ dari kafenya Kyungsoo setiap hari!" ujarnya.

Namja tampan itu mengangkat alisnya. "_Bubble Tea_? Hanya itu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Eum! Hanya itu," jawabnya. "Ah~ Dan satu lagi!"

Sehun mengusap-usap pipi hangat Luhan, menunggu namja mungil itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Luhan sendiri semakin mendongakkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan Sehun. Mencuri sebuah ciuman kilat dari bibir tipis Sehun. "Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi. Kau tahu? Aku bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas karena terlalu khawatir!"

Sehun tersenyum -lagi- dan membalas perlakuan Luhan. Mencium dan melumat lembut bibir merah kekasihnya yang sudah menjadi sebuah candu tersendiri untuknya itu.

"Kau juga harus membuatkan sarapan istimewa untukku besok. Karena menunggumu, aku belum makan. Tapi sekarang aku mengantuk, Sehunnie!" ucap namja manis itu saat Sehun menyudahi serangannya.

"Apa pun untukmu!" jawab Sehun. "Sekarang, tidur lah!" ucapnya lagi seraya membawa tubuh Luhan lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Luhan mengangguk imut.

"Xiao Lu!" panggil Sehun setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Hmmmm?" gumam Luhan.

"Terima kasih! Sushi buatanmu memang selalu yang terbaik!" jawab Sehun. "A+!"

"Eh?" Luhan mendongak. Menatap Sehun bingung. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum dengan sangat tampan dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Membuat jantung Luhan enggan untuk berdetak normal.

Sehun masih tersenyum menanggapi wajah bingung Luhan saat ia mengakhiri sesi ciumannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Lu!" ucapnya kemudian, setelah kembali mengklaim bibir Luhan dan mencium hidung bangirnya.

Luhan merasa bingung, namun tidak menjawab apa pun. Matanya terasa begitu berat. Lagipula, dia tahu kalau Sehun tidak membutuhkannya. Karena tanpa jawaban sekali pun, namja tampan itu pasti sudah tahu seberapa besar cinta yang Luhan miliki untuknya. Luhan menyamankan posisi tidurnya di dalam pelukan Sehun. Perlahan, kesadarannya mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Dan dengan sebuah kecupan selamat malam dari Sehun di puncak kepalanya, Luhan tertidur.

Suara-suara gemuruh di luar sana tak lagi terdengar di telinga Luhan. Tergantikan oleh suara jantung Sehun yang berdetak seirama dengan jantungnya.

'_Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun-ah!'_

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

_**OMAKE**_

**An hour ago**

Gagal merayu Luhan untuk mengizinkannya masuk, Sehun berjalan menuju kamar tamu dengan wajah cemberut. Merutuki Ketua Tim yang dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruhnya untuk mengantar Miyah. Merutuki rumah Miyah yang berada begitu jauh dan berlawanan arah dari apartemennya. Merutuki dirinya yang lupa untuk mengisi ulang daya batrei ponselnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa menghubungi Luhan. Merutuk diri sendiri yang membuat Luhan khawatir.

Eh?

Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat akan sesuatu dan memutar haluannya menuju dapur. Mendesah pelan saat melihat sepiring besar sushi buatan Luhan di atas meja makan. Merasa bersalah karena membuat usaha Luhan untuk membuatkannya makan malam hampir menjadi sia-sia. Membuat namja manis itu kecewa dan sedih.

'Luhan pasti juga belum makan karena menunggunya pulang,' batinnya.

Dengan langkah mantap, Sehun menarik satu kursi dan duduk di sana. Mengambil sepotong sushi yang dibuatkan Luhan khusus untuknya dan memasukkan sushi itu ke dalam mulutnya. Luhan sudah menyiapkan semua ini untuknya, jadi ia tidak boleh membuatnya kecewa.

Oh Sehun harus selalu membuat Luhan tersenyum bahagia.

Dan Sehun kembali mengambil potongan sushi berikutnya. Menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan mulai memakan sushi-sushi itu hingga potongan terakhir. Mengabaikan perutnya yang seolah berteriak karena kepenuhan.

Yang terbayang di benaknya saat itu, hanya wajah Luhan yang tersenyum manis setiap kali Sehun menghabiskan makanan yang telah dimasaknya. Luhan yang berhambur ke pelukannya dan mencium bibirnya dengan satu kalimat singkat yang mampu memberi jutaan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya.

'_**Aku mencintaimu!'**_

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**A/N:**

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiii. Author tuir 90line dan gak jelas datang lagiiiiiiii!

Aiiiisshhhh, maafkan Liyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Gimana, gimana?

Apa ini bisa dibilang sebagai sequel The One? Atau side story ajah?

Liyya bahkan gak tau apa yang Liyya tulis #plakk

Oke oke, Liyya tahu kalau tulisan di atas tuh amat sangat absurd banget dengan sebuah judul yang gak nyambung sama ceritanya plus ending yang aneh dan gak jelas. Dan karena itu, Liyya bakal terima semua kritik dan saran dari kalian di kolom review #modus

Seperti biasa, Liyya ucapin baaaaaaaaaaaaaanyak terima kasih buat kamu-kamu yang udah nyempetin mampir n baca ff gaje nya Liyya.

.

.

**PENGUMUMAN!**

Annyeooooooong^^

Melihat keadaan ff HunHan yang semakin dan semakin langka, Liyya lagi bikin Event 'HunHan Bubble Tea Couple' nih. Dan Liyya pengen mengundang teman2 semua untuk ikutan dalam Fanfiction Challenge ini.

Tujuan diselenggarakan Event ini, selain untuk meramaikan ff HunHan di ffn, juga sebagai ajang mempererat hubungan antar sesama HunHan Shipper di mana pun berada.

Jadi, buat para HunHan Shipper yang berminat, yuk ikutan Event ini!

**Peraturan dan keterangan lebih lanjut:**

**- Judul Event adalah 'HunHan Bubble Tea Couple'**

**- Bentuk Event adalah sebuah karya ff yang di-publish di .net (sesuai akun masing2)**

**- Boleh berpartisipasi dengan lebih dari satu ff (lebih banyak lebih baik, hehe)**

**- Main Cast n Main Pair tentu saja HunHan donk ;)**

**- Side pair, bebas, senyamannya author aja :)**

**- Tema, Genre, Setting, Plot, Rat****ing****, Lenght. Semua ada di tangan author. Jadi bebas tanpa batasan. GS, Yaoi, angst romance, brothership, fluff, ****M, T, T+, R, ****apa ajah.**

**- Yang buat OneShot, minimal 1000 kata yaaa. Maximal: tanpa batas.**

**- ff bisa di-publish mulai 15 Oktober sampai 31 Desember. Jadi teman2 punya ****banyak**** waktu untuk mempersiapkan ide n kerangka ff yang kalian mau. Sebanyak yang kalian mau juga, hehe.**

**- WAJIB Mencantumkan (for Event 'HunHan Bubble Tea Couple') di summary ff yang di-publish.**

Kalau ada yang kurang jelas n mau ditanyakan, bisa langsung hubungi Liyya di:

FFN: 0312luLuEXOtics

FB: Lulu Exotics

LINE: liyyahayatul

Kesediaan teman2 semua untuk bisa berpartisipasi dalam Event ini sangat diharapkan. Dan Liyya juga ucapin baaaaaaaaanyak terima kasih untuk kesediaannya^^

Selamat menulis dan mari kita ramaikan kembali ffn dengan baaaaaaaanyak ff HunHan dari teman2 semua. Harapan Liyya, semoga dengan adanya Event ini, kita bisa membangun lagi masa2 kejayaan(?) HunHan dengan begitu banyak ff HunHan yang bertebaran di mana2.

Oya, satu lagi, semoga meskipun setelah Event ini berakhir, karya2 hebat para author HunHan g ikutan berakhir juga yaaaaa. Tapi makin banyak, makin bagus, makin jaya n keren2.

GOMAWO!  
>Salam kenal n salam XOXO dari Liyya<p> 


End file.
